tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tru Calling: Brother's Keeper
"Brother's Keeper" is the third episode of season one of the supernatural drama series Tru Calling. It was directed by Paul Shapiro and written by Jon Harmon Feldman. It first aired on the FOX Network on Thursday, November 13th, 2003. In this episode, Harrison Davies gets involved with a young woman named Sarah Webb and learns about her ex-husband, Andrew. Harrison is later accused of Andrew's murder and it is up to sister Tru to help him out. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Tru Calling: The Complete First Season DVD collection and disc one of the Tru Calling: The Complete Series collection. * Production code number: 1AHP02. * This is the first episode of Tru Calling directed by Paul Shapiro. His next episode is 1x12, "Valentine". * This is the second episode of Tru Calling written by Jon Harmon Feldman. He previously directed the series' pilot. His next episode is 1x8, "Closure". * This is the third television acting job for actress Cobie Smulders. She will go on to play the role of Robin Scherbatsky in the CBS comedy series How I Met Your Mother. She previously appeared in episodes of Special Unit 2 and Jeremiah. * Actor Joe Flanigan will go on to play the role of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in the sci-fi spin-off series Stargate Atlantis. * This episode is the first professional acting work for Brendan Bailey, who plays a waiter. He also appears in episodes of The L Word and Godiva's. * This episode is the first professional acting work for Joshua Drebit. He also appears in the "Cock of the Walk" episode of the Canadian police procedural Cold Squad. Quotes * Tru Davies: I don't work for your wife. I'm here to help you. * Andrew Webb: Help me with what? * Tru Davies: Live to see tomorrow. * Andrew Webb: Is that a threat? * Tru Davies: No, it's not. But if I'm gonna help you I need you to be honest with me. .... * Andrew Webb: So, tell me about the book. Beer? Wine? Can I get you something? * Tru Davies: Why do I think you're not interested in the book? * Andrew Webb: Why do I think you're one of the most perceptive women I've met lately? .... * Tru Davies: Harrison, look at me, would you look at me? 22 years old and one way or another I've lost everyone I've ever loved. Our mother to a bullet, our father to lack of interest, Meredith to coke and ambition; don't you see? I can't lose you too, otherwise I'll have no one left. I'm cursed because I can see the future. If you go there right now, I'll have no one. Without you I'm all alone. * Harrison Davies: You will never lose me, Tru. .... * Davis We're all someplace for a reason, just sometimes we need to accept what that reason is. .... * Harrison Davies: For the future, two topics are off-limits when meeting my new girlfriends: my exes and their exes. See also External Links * * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes